Five Days in the Life of Kokona Haruka
by Takumi Tachibana
Summary: It's never easy being a big busted girl in high school. I got cat-called by the boys, bullied by the girls… even my own father… But I didn't want to think about it. I could make it through high school without all of this dating nonsense. At least, that's what I thought before the rumors crossed the line.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Yandere Simulator and its characters belong to Yandere-Dev. In this universe, students will use Dev (from Yandere-Dev) instead of God and Towita/Towitisu instead of Twitter and tweets. This is to avoid any friction with religious views and/or copyright. Please enjoy the story._

All too slowly slowly, like being dragged out of quicksand, my consciousness began to surface. The nightmares had long left, yet I hesitated before coming to a stop. With a tremble, my eyes opened.

The room was dim and grey, and for a second I couldn't tell whether I was back in reality or not. Nervously, I brushed my purple bangs away from my sweat-drenched forehead. My alarm read 5:30. I sat up immediately, not bothering to cover my exposed nipples. I headed towards my closet, anxiety fading with each step.

There's no way I would be sleeping in! Morning is definitely my favorite time of the day. Especially when it's so early the sun hasn't even risen yet. Nobody's awake except for me, and in these precious few hours, I can do whatever I want without anybody watching me.

I stretched, before hopping out of bed to turn on the lights. In a few minutes, I had changed into a loose white T-shirt and made myself a little nest out of my blankets. My phone lay on my bedside, pop music playing softly.

Checking the clock again, I saw hardly any time had passed. Mi-chan wouldn't be up until 6:15, about thirty minutes from now. I sighed internally, flipping my phone on. Time to check Towita.

The bright blue illuminated my face, highlighting the frown that formed as I read the latest Towitisu. I don't know what I expected…but it always hurt me, no matter how many times I've see kind of stuff.

 **Yui Rio: Did you see Kokona's tits during PE last week? No way they're natural when they're jiggling that hard.**

 **Yuna Hina:** _ **Yui Rio**_ **I know right!? At least she got the attention she wants so badly-caught a few of the boys peeping on that bitch.**

 **Koharu Hinata:** _ **Yui Rio**_ **Ew! I' never go under the knife for a bunch of pervs!**

 **Mei Mio:** _ **Koharu Hinata**_ **Same. Who wants boobs so big you can't even walk right?**

 **Yuna Hina:** _ **Mei Mio Koharu Hinata**_ **Coco-nutcase, apparently!**

 **Yui Rio:** _ **Yuna Hina**_ **Lol!**

 **Koharu Hinata:** _ **Yuno Hina**_ **Hah! Let's call her that from now on!**

 **Yuna Rio:** _ **Koharu Hinata**_ **Got it! I've already told all the students at school.**

I felt my heart plummet even further. Now I had nothing but apprehension for school today. I logged out, not wanting to deal with this now. Then, pulling my knees to my chest, I burrowed my head in my kneecaps, trying to keep control.

Like always, I didn't make it more than a few minutes before the stinging tears began to fall. My ribcage began to shake, and that's when I had to clasp my hands against my mouth, before I began to scream and wake my dad.

I lost track of the songs, as they became nothing more than a background hum.

A small bell noise came from my phone, and I looked up with puffy red eyes. I had gotten a new notification, perhaps by some early bird gossiper? Hastily I wiped my cheeks, clambering over to where I had tossed the device. There was no way I could bring up my reputation at this point, but I couldn't help but hope.

 **Miyu: Good morning, Haru-chan!**

Oh, what a relief! My face relaxed into a smile, pleased to finally see a positive message.

 **Haruka: Mi-chan, good morning! Can you check Towita please? It's horrible!**

 **Miyu: Hold on a second, I need to get my computer.**

 **Miyu: Oh Dev…Do these girls know no limit?**

 **Haruka: It's fine, I'm used to it by now.**

 **Miyu: That doesn't mean it's okay! Haru-chan, these girls aren't worth your kindness!"**

 **Haruka: I know, I know. I'm not going to let them get to me.**

We chatted back and forth, until my 8:00 alarm began to beep its reminding rhythm. It was sad to leave my little paradise, but it had to be done. After all, I couldn't be late to school even if nobody there wanted me.

What was I saying? Squeezing my hands, I banished the horrible thoughts. I had Mi-chan, and that was more than enough. That's it, I thought. I'd get it through this school year, regardless of what anybody else thinks! I pulled on my sailor seifukku, pulling my hair back into two curly drills.

I will survive this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Making myself some toast and orange juice, I gulped down the drink in one shot. Then, cramming the warm bread in my mouth, I grabbed my satchel and left through the back door. Akademi High School wasn't far away from my house, but with my dragging feet, I managed to delay the trip by ten extra minutes.

Mondays were the worst. The other girls, irritated by the return to classwork, would take their anger out on anybody who they could care less about. More often than not, I'd be their victim.

Unlike me, Mi-chan is extremely popular, with her cute looks, flowing teal hair, and a constant smile. It doesn't hurt that she's a C-cup, either. Big enough to impress the boys, but not so large that they draw unnecessary attention.

Unlike me…I stared down at my own chest, which was so large it threatened to burst out of my extra-large fuuku. Less than two weeks into the school year, it had already become the entire school's jokes. Everybody, even my upperclassmen, knew about my notorious breasts.

Despite my lagging, Akademi High's stone-walled gateway inevitably came into view. A few students were already at the gates: A quiet girl named Yandere, always the first to arrive, as well as Hinata-chan and Sosuke-kun. Further into the school grounds, I spied the Nurse speaking with an upperclassman named Senpai.

Clipboard held suggestively in one hand, she grinned and flipped her deep magenta ponytail over one shoulder. It reminded me of a long, winding anaconda wrapped around its prey. Her eyes were greedy little slits, ready to feast.

I shuddered. Some of the teachers at this school are seriously messed up, but I don't think any of them can top the School Nurse.

"Hey!" Haruto Yuto snapped my bra strap from behind my back. "Is it just me or have your melons gotten even fatter? I didn't know that was possible!"

I whirled around, so fast that my sluggish purple drills were hurled into my face. Brushing the ringlets out of the way, I held out my clenched fist in what I hoped was a menacing position. How dare he! If it was any other girl, I bet he'd lose reputation faster than one could say "pervert!"

The red haired perv danced out of my reach, smirking with satisfaction written all over his face. "Too slow, Boobies-chan!" He cackled. "Besides, I'm in the Martial Arts club; I wouldn't go against me if I were you."

A couple of passerby freshmen snickered under their breath, before scampering away to whatever classroom they were headed towards. Great. Twenty yen they'd be gossiping about me before class could even start.

Sticking his tongue out at me, Haruto practically skipped inside the school building, where he joined a nearby circle of rainbow haired boys.

I was too sick of this harassment to greet the tormentors that I knew would be awaiting me at my own locker. Instead, I readjusted my satchel strap, and stepped into the left corridor. Mi-chan's locker was located somewhere here.

"Why, thank you Churuya-san," I heard her voice exclaim. Pushing past the other students, I saw my kind, loving friend facing a tall girl in inky green socks. "I'll be sure to try that recipe for tomorrow's bento-oh, Haru-chan!" She waved eagerly in my direction.

As I happily placed myself at her side, the nearby girls began to titter amongst themselves. But she paid them no heed, only diverted her attention to me. "Haru-chan, I have wonderful news!"

"And just what might that be?" I responded teasingly. The others gave her one last questioning look, before they began to disperse for another gossiping hotspot. "Bye bye, Coco-nutcase~" A bluenette whispered into my ear. And then she was gone, as if the words had never been spoken.

I bit my lip.

"The school board set up a new gate," Mi-chan explained in a hushed tone. "Now, we don't have to worry…in case we get another accident like Najimi-san." She let out a relieved smile.

"Mi-chan," I reminded her softly, "Najimi-san was suicidal. We even got e-mails from the police-they'd found her shoes and a suicide note on the roof."

I could tell she wasn't convinced, worry rippling clearly in her aqua eyes. "But…she wasn't the kind of girl who'd want to do such a thing. Najmi-san had pretty good grades. I heard she was even going to confess to her crush last Friday."

"Hey," I nudged her with the side of my head. "It's not as if there's some psycho running around murdering us schoolgirls."

She giggled lightly. "Yeah, maybe I am reading too much into this. Let's get to class, maybe during lunch we can get back at those horrible haters."

"Pfft," I snorted. "They're not just any haters, they're my haters. I can handle them by myself."

She rolled her eyes, closing her locker door with a small clang. "But I have so many sassy comebacks that I want to use!"


End file.
